


Meat and Greet

by ChillsofFire



Series: Gone to the Dogs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lady and The Tramp AU, They're all dogs okay?, kinda...sorta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire
Summary: The house was dark; it was much too early for the humans to be awake and moving around anyway. The only light came from the street lamps outside, shining through the gaps in the window curtains to dimly illuminate the room. On the far wall, trophies and ribbons, nestled between and around pictures of Uri and Rod, gleamed in the sparse light.It was peaceful, quiet.Uri perked his ears forward and tilted his head.Why am I awake?





	Meat and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little AU idea that popped into my while I was working my job at a dog kennel. After talking about it with a friend on Tumblr it became too cute not to write about!  
> I hope you enjoy!

The clock was striking 2:00am when Uri woke, the soft sound of its gently chiming familiar and safe in his ears.

He lifted his head slowly, blinking once and letting out a long yawn before looking around the living room.

Rod was still asleep next to him, curled up on his bed with his nose tucked under his paw. A few tufts of dark fur were sticking up along his neck, wild and unkempt. Uri made a note to tease him about it in the morning.

The house was dark; it was much too early for the humans to be awake and moving around anyway. The only light came from the street lamps outside, shining through the gaps in the window curtains to dimly illuminate the room. On the far wall, trophies and ribbons, nestled between and around pictures of Uri and Rod, gleamed in the sparse light.

It was peaceful, quiet.

Uri perked his ears forward and tilted his head.

_Why am I awake?_

He usually never woke up this early, not unless his masters were awake, or Rod was panicking about something.

Moving slow, still confused as to why he was up, Uri stood, taking the time to stretch all of his legs before he moved toward the kitchen to get a drink. The tags on his collar jingled softly as he moved, bouncing against each other. Behind him, Rod shifted on his bed, tail wagging once before curling tight against his body.

The loud crash startled both of them. Uri reared back, snorting hard as water flooded his nose. Rod yelped once, on his paws in an instant, ears and fur standing upright in alarm.

“What was that!?”

Uri snorted again, shaking his head wildly to clear his nose, and rushed to the back door, disappearing through the swinging doggy door without a word.

“Uri!” Rod rushed after him, hesitating only for a moment before following his brother outside, “Come back! It could be dangerous!”

“Sh!” Uri snuck to the end of the porch, carefully peering around the edge of the house to see what was causing the trouble. Cautiously, Rod padded up behind him, ears pressed flat against his head. Uri glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the source of the noise.

The masters of the house kept their garbage in odd, two wheeled bins on the side of the house, out of sight from the rest of the neighborhood. Every now and then, a raccoon or opossum would find their way into the bins and help themselves to the wonderful snacks that Uri sadly watched get thrown out every evening; the masters liked to be informed when this happened, and Rod was always eager to sound the alarm. But this time, the two young canines knew that whatever had made the sound was a lot bigger than even the largest raccoon they had encountered.

Uri’s nose twitched, his ears perking forward curiously as a large shadow shifted.

Both bins, which had been full to the brim, now lay on their side, their contents spilling across the ground. Something, a very _large_ something, was shuffling through them, knocking empty bottles and cans aside as it sniffed around.

“Uri!” Rod hissed when his brother moved to the stairs, clearly intent on going to meet the new arrival, “ _Don’t!_ ”

“It’s a dog,” Uri flicked his tail at his brother, quickly and quietly stepping off the porch and into the backyard, “He might need help.” He moved to the corner, ignoring the almost silent whine Rod let out.

When he reached the corner, Uri paused, watching the strange dog sniff through his master’s refuse. He seemed to be picking through it with a specific goal in mind; Uri could see the small piles that had been started, one of meat scraps, one of old fruit vegetable scraps, and a third one of old bones.

“Can I help you?”

The entire city seemed to go still at the sound of Uri’s voice; the form in the garbage froze, and Uri suddenly noticed how eerily quiet everything seemed to be. Even the night's chilled breeze died out for a moment.

A loud snarl ripped through the silence, and suddenly Uri was on his back, pinned beneath the biggest Doberman he had ever seen, face to face with a mouthful of sharp and gleaming teeth. He yelped in shock, pushing his paws against his attacker’s chest in an effort to shove him off. The Doberman didn’t even flinch, and Uri noted with a small wave of fear that the dog on top of him seemed to be nothing but muscle, strong and heavy and way too much for him to handle.

Rod let out a loud squall from the porch, tripping over himself as he scrambled for the doggy door. He disappeared through it, yelping as loud as he could.

Uri barely noticed, his full attention trained on the snarling dog above him. He pushed up against his chest again, vainly trying to squirm away. The Doberman only pinned him down harder, snapping his teeth a hairs breadth away from the tip if Uri’s nose. Uri yelped again and went limp, paws falling from the dog’s chest and curling close to his own body. He stopped struggling and turned his head away, ears pressing back against his head.

“I wasn’t going to stop you!”

“You couldn’t stop me if you wanted to,” The Doberman snarled, still keeping Uri pinned against the ground.

“No, I couldn’t,” Uri agreed, cautiously turning his head to look back up at the Doberman. He was thin, surprisingly thin for a dog so strong. Uri could see the outline of his ribs beneath a dull, rough coat of black fur. His gaze flicked back to the bins, glancing over the scraps of meat that had been set aside. The fear he had felt faded away. “If you’re going to take that, you need to hurry.”

The Doberman narrowed his eyes, his ears twitching up at the sounds of movement inside the house. He growled in annoyance, head shooting up to face the door.

“ _Dammit._ ”

“Go,” Uri pushed at his chest again, less forcefully, “Take it and go, before they come out.”

That drew the Doberman’s attention again. He looked down at Uri, one tan eyebrow arched up. Uri met his gaze steadily, his eyes calm.

“Rod, get out of the way!” A loud, male voice sounded from inside the house. The lights in the kitchen flicked on.

The Doberman shoved off of Uri immediately, rushing back to the bins to scoop up the meat trimmings in his mouth.

Uri rolled onto his paws as soon as he was free, looking from the back door to the Doberman, mind racing.

The Doberman didn’t spare him a second glance. As soon as his jaws locked around the food he had gathered, he took off, running to the front yard and leaping over the fence and bordering bushes effortlessly. Uri chased after him, unable to resist seeing where he disappeared to. He rushed to the fence, jumping up to put his paws over the top so that he could see over and into the street.

He almost missed the form of the Doberman running to the street corner, pausing beneath a decorative tree to nose at something on the ground.

Uri perked his ears, his eyes widening when he heard the faintest sounds of a crying pup.

Behind him, a door slammed.

“Uri! Here boy!”

Uri glanced over his shoulder briefly before looking down the street again. The Doberman was still there, head shifting from side to side, obviously keeping watch as the pup at his paws ate what he had managed to grab. As Uri watched, the smaller shadow stood up, clearly finished with the meager meal, and pawed at the Doberman’s leg. Another pitiful cry, the sound of a still hungry pup, reached Uri’s ears.

The Doberman glanced back toward Uri, body going rigid when he saw that he was being watched. He picked up the pup hurriedly, grabbing it by the scruff and dashing across the road, away from Uri.

“Come back tomorrow!” the words were out of Uri’s mouth before he could think them over, echoing down the empty street. The Doberman paused briefly, his head whipping around to stare at the Border Collie calling after him.

Uri’s tail wagged minutely, “Tomorrow night!” He yelled, “Come back tomorrow night!”

The Doberman watched him for a minute more before turning and disappearing around the corner.

“Uri!”

This time, Uri turned toward the sound of his name, tail wagging at the sight of his master running toward him.

“You had me worried!” The human dropped to his knees in front of him, hands quickly coming up to pat at Uri’s body, “You’re filthy…are you hurt?”

Uri snorted once. His master sighed and stood up again, brushing his hands off on his robe.

“You know I don’t like you chasing things off. You could get hurt.” The human looked back toward the bins, setting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the mess. He sighed again, “I’ll have to get some locks for those… come on, Uri.”

Uri followed behind his master as he made his way back inside. He waited patiently for the man to enter the house before stepping in behind him, immediately going back to his bed and curling up, following his master’s movements with his eyes.

Rod was standing with their master’s mate, whining softly as she stroked his ears.

“What was it?” She asked, clearly worried.

“Probably just a raccoon, nothing to worry about, honey.”

Rod whined a little louder, nuzzling against Honey’s leg. She nodded once, folding her arms tightly over her chest, “Is Uri okay?”

“He’ll need a good brush out tomorrow, but he’s fine.”

Uri watched his master reassure his mate, ears perking a bit when Rod came back to join him on their beds. After a few minutes, both humans shut off the lights and made their way back upstairs, bidding their dogs a good night.

“You’re insane.” Rod muttered to Uri as soon as the bedroom door shut. He curled up as tightly as he could, ears still pinned back against his head. “He could have killed you.”

“He was just hungry,” Uri laid his head down between his front paws, thinking about what he had seen.

“That doesn’t give him the right to dig through our bins.” Rod huffed.

Uri didn’t respond. His eyes flicked toward the kitchen.

“What did Honey set out for dinner tomorrow?”

Rod stared at him for a moment before slowly replying, “Steak…why?”

Uri thought back to the startlingly visible ribs of the Doberman, the soft cries of the hungry pup.

“Just curious.”

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_I’ve lost my mind._

Kenny couldn’t believe he was back, hiding in the bushes that surrounded the fence of the house he had stolen from the night before. It had been a depressingly small steal of just a few meat scraps, not at all what he had expected from such a large, obviously rich home. Rich humans were usually much more wasteful…

Normally he wouldn’t hit the same house again so soon; or at all, if the trips went like they did last night. He had gotten caught, over less than half a mouthful. Going back was just asking for trouble.

But…the Border Collie he’d pinned down had seemed so…so…

 _Insane._ Kenny’s mind supplied quickly. He snorted softly. There had been something different about that dog…he had submitted rather quickly, and honestly, when was the last time another dog had _invited_ him back to rummage through their garbage?

A low whine pulled Kenny from his thoughts. He looked down at his paws, shifting as the pup beneath him pawed at his leg.

“Sh.” He leaned down to briefly nuzzle its head, “I know, Levi. I’m tryin’.”

He knew the pup was hungry. He was hungry too. Starved. Kenny couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to eat; the last few houses had offered very little, barely enough to even satisfy Levi, and the pup was tiny. Kenny hadn’t been able to bring himself to take even a bite of the food he’d been able to gather.

“Why are we back?” Levi sat down and leaned against Kenny’s leg, shrinking into himself, “You said it wasn’t a good place…”

“I know what I said. But…”

“Is it because of that other dog?” Levi looked up, eyes dull but curious. Kenny was silent, unsure how to respond.

He was saved from having to answer by a muffled commotion from inside the house.

“Uri!” The male human who’d almost caught him yelled out, obviously angry, “Bad dog! What has gotten into you!?”

A playful bark reached Kenny’s ears. Levi tilted his head.

“No! Bad dog! Drop it! _Uri!_ ”

The house went quiet for a moment, then suddenly the front door slammed shut.

“Waste of some perfectly good food.” The male human was grumbling. Kenny cautiously peered through a gap in the foliage, easily seeing between the bars of the wrought iron fence that supported the living border. The human was stomping toward the garbage bins, his back to Kenny as he walked. In his hand, Kenny could see two rather large cuts of meat. As he watched, the human opened the lid of one bin and threw the meat inside before stomping back into the house.

Kenny swallowed, ears up and alert. That was a lot of meat…it would be so easy to grab it, in and out, two jumps, one quick dash…

But the sun was still up, the humans were still awake…and he couldn’t leave Levi alone for too long…

Was it worth the risk?

Levi whined quietly, lowering his head as his stomach growled. Kenny looked down at him, ears flattening for a moment, before looking back up.

His eyes widened.

The Border Collie from the night before was sniffing at the bins.

Kenny watched him carefully, curious as to what he was up to.

The dog, Uri, was it? Was obviously pampered, not one to normally poke around a garbage bin. His white and golden fur was smooth and shiny, groomed and cut to perfection. He had never gone hungry, Kenny was sure.

As Kenny watched, Uri jumped up, setting his front paws on the side of the bin. He was small, even for his breed, and for a moment Kenny found the idea of him attempting to push the full bin over extremely amusing.

Uri seemed to realize the difficulty he faced as well. He fell back on all fours and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. After a moment, he stood up and made his way toward the backyard, turning around to face the bins once he deemed himself far enough away.

Kenny narrowed his eyes.

_What the hell…_

And suddenly Uri was running forward, eyes locked on the bins with an intense, focused gaze. He ran at full tilt, legs stretching out as far as they could in front of him to cover more ground, coming closer and closer to the bins.

When he jumped, Kenny found himself holding his breath.

Uri landed a little clumsily on top of the bins, legs spread in a wide stance as the bins rocked ever so slightly beneath him. He waited until he was sure he wasn’t going to fall before moving all of his weight onto one bin, leaning down to nose at the lid of the second. It only took a moment for him to lift it up enough to stick his head under it, and soon he was jumping back to the ground, the two steaks clasped tightly in his jaws.

Kenny growled lowly, his hackled raising. If that spoiled dog thought he was going to take that meat while he had a full bowl of food whenever he wanted to eat, he had another thing coming.

He leaned down and nudged Levi into a denser patch of the bushes, hiding him completely from sight.

“Stay there. I’ll be back with dinner.” He turned away, ready to jump the fence and wrestle the steaks from that pampered, good for nothing-

Kenny’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as he suddenly found himself face to face with the very dog he was ready to destroy, meat in hand, so to speak.

Uri was peering over the fence, paws sitting just barely over the top. His ears perked up when he saw Kenny, a smile attempting to play around the steaks in his mouth.

Unable to comprehend what was happening, Kenny froze in place; his own paws braced on the fence, and stared at the dog before him.

“Are you going to take them?” Uri asked around his mouthful.

Kenny blinked. “What?”

“The steaks.” Uri shook his head a bit, waving said steaks in Kenny’s face, “Are you going to take them?”

It took a minute for Kenny to realize he was serious. He reached for them slowly, watching the other dog’s face, half expecting to be suddenly snapped at. But Uri handed them over eagerly, licking his chops once Kenny had full custody of the food. Kenny fell back to all fours and set the steaks down by his paws.

“Why are you giving these to me?” He looked back up at Uri, still in shock.

“You need them,” Uri said simply, “We don’t.” He smiled, “Sorry about the dirt and dust, I had to make sure Master wouldn’t want them back.”

“’S just a bit of flavor.” Kenny responded almost automatically, “Dirt never killed anyone.”

Uri laughed a bit, his ears flicking back as someone called his name, “I have to go…enjoy the steaks, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kenny was still watching him carefully, beginning to think he was suffering from some sort of strange, hunger induced dream. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Uri disappeared from view as he dropped back down on his side of the fence, only to reappear a moment later, head cocked to one side, “What’s your name?”

Kenny stared at him, “Kenny,” he said slowly, “Name’s Kenny.”

Uri nodded, “Enjoy the steaks, Kenny.” He dropped down again, and was gone.

It took Kenny a few moments to realize that he was, in fact, awake, and not lost in some strange dream world. Only when Levi whined from the bushes, growing more and more tempted by the smell of food, did Kenny shake himself from his daze and gather up the meat once more.

Levi followed him as he made his way across the street and around the corner, not stopping until they reached the city park and were safely hidden within the small grove of trees that grew there.

When an entire steak was dropped in front of him, Levi didn’t know how to react. His eyes widened, his ears perked up, and he looked at Kenny in shock.

“This is all for me?”

“Yep,” Kenny laid down with his own steak, still half expecting them to disappear before his eyes, “dig in.”

Levi licked his chops, his tail starting to wag for the first time in ages, “Are we going back there again?”

Kenny gnawed on his steak for a moment, silently considering the question.

His thoughts began to drift away from the food, turning instead to the Border Collie, to Uri. His bright, open eyes, his soft looking, golden fur…

No one had ever offered help to him like that before. Uri had obviously gotten in trouble for what he’d done, and he hadn’t seemed to care.

No one had ever risked anything for him like that…

Kenny looked down at his food, then turned to meet Levi’s gaze.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually grow to show all the characters, but for now, KenUri is stealing the show (no regrets)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://chills-of-fire.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chillsoffire/)


End file.
